Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoffs
__NOEDITSECTION__ NOTE:' This rule, and the addendums about Jeff-"inspired" stories, SCP pastas, Pokémon pastas, Cleverbot, non-canon Holders, haunted games/files, .exe style pastas, Minecraft, ROBLOX, and MLP grimdarks, are now '''PERMANENT'. The other addendums are temporary, though. Keep this in mind before making a comment.'' Due to the excessive similarity and general lack of quality of these types of stories and to the fact that the community is largely fed up with the constant posting of subpar spinoffs on this site, we no longer accept spinoffs, sequels, prequels, knockoffs, or fanfics of stories or creepypasta entities the author didn't create of any kind. This includes Lost Silver, Pokémon Creepy Black, Slenderman, BRVR, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, Snow on Mt. Silver, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Abandoned by Disney, The Russian Sleep Experiment, The Theater, Moon Face, Candle Cove, Eyeless Jack, Dead Bart, Smiledog, Herobrine, Zalgo, Jeff the Killer, etc. (this includes making spinoffs of existing spinoffs, like Slenderman vlogs.) So basically, no new spinoffs posted to this site (without admin review) PERIOD. This goes for "older" spinoffs that weren't posted on this wiki before as well; all spinoffs that are new to this site must first be verified through Spinoff Appeal. It doesn't matter if they originated on this wiki or not, NO SPINOFFS! is a partial (but by no means comprehensive) list. Anyone who violates this rule will get a warning and the story will be removed. If they re-post it, it's a 1-day ban. THIS NOTICE IS LINKED ON THE FRONT PAGE, SO DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T SEE IT. The second time you post on the forbidden subjects it'a a 1-day ban, the third time it's a 3-day ban, and the fourth a 1-week ban. After this, the ban increases by one week for each offense. ADDENDUMS Listed below are additional blacklisted subjects that have been banned since this rule's creation. While (most of them) they don't count as spinoffs, per sé, it's generally agreed-upon that they are unoriginal enough to qualify. Permanent Addendums: # Existing spinoffs and sequels/prequels can stay, you just can't post new ones. # No MLP grimdark fics. Nothing personal, it's just that they start to all blend together after a while and we need a new approach to pony pastas. Try making writing a pasta about (gasp) the figurines themselves instead. # Listen,' I never said to get rid of the ''existing fanquels/spinoffs.''' '''All I said is that you can't make ''new ''ones'.' '''This rule is to encourage the creation of more ORIGINAL pastas.' # No SCP pastas. # Jeff-"inspired" stories now count as Jeff spinoffs and are dealt with accordingly. See for further information. # NO. MORE. POKÉPASTAS. The Poképasta genre had what little originality it had left sucked out of it ages ago due to writers endlessly rehashing the same three or four formulas over and over and over again. If you are actually, physically incapable of not writing a Pokepasta, post it to instead. # Please, please, please, PLEASE, don't post Jane the Killer pastas! Not only is she technically a Jeff spinoff (and an incredibly subpar one at that), but she's caused nothing but division and shipping wars among creepypasta fans. She will NOT be missed. If you really HAVE to write Jane stories, there's a whole on Spinpasta Wiki. # Cleverbot pastas/blog posts have been forbidden for a while, but now posting one is a bannable offense. # You CANNOT get around this rule by posting stories on the forbidden subjects (that is, the content itself, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, on your userpage or on your Talk page. # We no longer accept Holders stories that are not part of the original set. Parody/spoof Holders stories go on . # No .exe or "haunted file" style pastas. They're just not scary anymore. For a further explanation of what they are, see . # No "haunted game" style Video Game pastas. I'm still holding off on banning gamepastas entirely, but hopefully this will improve things. Come on people, a game doesn't have to be haunted or posessed to be scary. # No more Minecraft pastas. # No ROBLOX. There is no way to make ROBLOX scary. Ever. # I know entities like Slenderman, Tails Doll and Herobrine aren't technically pastas, but they're still blacklisted. So nyeah. # For the love of Pete, stop making stories "inspired" by Abandoned By Disney! It's seriously becoming an epidemic. Not only are most attempts at this blatant plagiarism, it's a sign that you can't come up with any good ideas on your own and have to resort to stealing. Temporary Addendums: # The ban on Lost Episodes has been lifted. However, there are in place for them as a way to prevent generic and crappy ones. # Zelda creepypastas are once again allowed! Like Lost Episodes, there's a in place for them. If you really must make a fanquel/spinoff, or a story on one of the subjects listed above, we would prefer if you posted it offsite like on Pastebin, DeviantART (that's where I first posted my Jeff spinoff) or Spinpasta Wiki and make a blog post about it, or link to it on your Talk page or userpage. ' If you're REALLY confident in your writing abilities, and think your story on the above subjects is good and original enough to be included on this wiki, try 'Spinoff Appeal'''. See also * Spinpasta Wiki * Spinoff Appeal * /Jeff-"Inspired" Stories/ Category:Site Rules